


Death Without Rebirth

by occult2000



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Other, That One Scene In Saints Row 2, angst and blood, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occult2000/pseuds/occult2000
Summary: I wrote this back in April, and I'm in the process of backing up my old fics by posting them here. So... enjoy my old writing.





	Death Without Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in April, and I'm in the process of backing up my old fics by posting them here. So... enjoy my old writing.

“Aisha!” 

Johnny felt his heart jump into his throat as he ran into his house- there was blood splattered everywhere around the dining room table but he barely had time to look before gunshots rang loudly in his ears. Ducking behind his couch, he took a few shots at the Ronin that had invaded his house and then ran out from hiding, attacking a few head on and kicking the shit out of them. He grabbed a skinny Japanese kid- probably no older than 19- and slammed his head into the wall, cracking his skull and killing him instantly. 

His sword slid across the floor and Johnny picked it up, not even thinking as he ran toward another one of the bastards in yellow and elbowed him over, sinking the sharp Katana into his back, between his shoulders and watching him drop. Boss had already taken out several others with his pistols. Just as he was watching another Ronin get his head split by a bullet, Jyunichi, the bastard that had killed his girl, ran towards him brandishing his sword. 

Johnny met his sword with a clash, and saw that Jyunichi wasn’t even fazed by the powerful meeting of the steel instruments in their hands. He tried to kick him over, and almost tripped-- the bitch was quick, and Johnny wasn’t familiar with swords like he was with knives or guns. He heard a British accent call out to him. 

“Gat-- get out of the way!” 

Pausing in shock, and hesitating, he felt something go inside of his body. It was the worst pain he had ever felt, and he could see Jyunichi’s eyes light with fire as he shoved the sword completely through his gut. The katana in his hands clattered noisily to the floor. Feeling blood fill his lungs, but unwilling to stop fighting, Johnny slammed his fists onto the sides of Jyunichi’s head, and Boss grabbed a new clip, shooting at the man as he ran off. 

“F-Fuck! G-Get him-- grab-- Get back here!” Johnny cries, and pulls the sword back through his body, feeling every single inch of it escape from the bleeding hole. Feeling faint, he collapses onto the floor, blood spurting out of his stomach like a fountain; and barely able to make out his friend’s figure as he rushed over to him. 

Johnny crawled along the floor, breathing hard, towards Aisha’s motionless, decapitated body. “We can still.. she’ll…” he wheezes, trailing blood all over the wood floor. Nelson grabs him and pulls him back- seeing Aisha will just send Johnny into a state of shock- it could literally kill him to see her. 

“Johnny, listen to me- you’re gonna be okay,” he quietly says, pulling his shirt off and pressing it against Johnny’s gut. “Focus, Johnny- don’t think about anything else, just-- just focus on me. I-I’m gonna call 911, okay?” His hands are shaking. 

Johnny shivers and seizes for a short moment before choking and throwing blood up all over himself. Fuck, the floor.. Aish would kill him. “Need.. to help Aisha..” he choked out, tears burning his eyes.

“Johnny, don’t think about that. Just keep talking okay?” Boss begs, throwing his phone to the side and pressing down more on the wound that was already bleeding completely through his shirt. 

“Aisha.. mom… both of them.. what did I do wrong? Why… is everyone taken away from me? God-- it hurts! Fuck! Aisha! Th-This is all my fault..” 

Boss realized that Johnny was sobbing, and felt his heart drop into his stomach. They needed to get help, now. Where the fuck was the ambulance? He bit his lip and wrapped Johnny’s arm around his neck, and started to pull him out from the house to the porch, thinking the cold air would help him stay awake. 

“Boss-- you gotta save her.. please.. help Aisha, I don’t care if I die, just make sure she’s okay-- All my fault..” Johnny begged, tears falling down his face. Boss grabbed ahold of Johnny’s hand-- and it felt too much like Carlos.   
Blood was everywhere; on Boss, on their hands, on Johnny’s face, hair, and coming from his lips and nose. Johnny’s face was losing its color.

“Help’s coming, mate, just hold on,” Boss insists, looking out to the street as sirens fill both of their ears and flashing lights illuminate the palid state of Johnny’s skin. 

A team of paramedics is instantly upon them, lifting Johnny up and putting him down on a stretcher, which is instantly painted red. Someone yells about a blood transplant; another yells about attaching an IV. The worst thing Boss hears is when he’s climbing into the back of the ambulance, and they have to restart Johnny’s heart, because he’s stopped breathing. “Please,” he whispers under his breath, holding onto Johnny’s hand, which is almost completely limp in his grip. 

 

They get to Stilwater’s ER, and Johnny is responsive, but barely. Boss runs alongside as Johnny is rushed past the doors. “You’re going to be okay, Johnny,” he says, but he’s mostly trying to convince himself.   
“Gotta.. help Aisha..” Johnny moans back, still shaking violently. 

Eventually he has to stop- they take him into ICU for surgery and since Boss isn’t family, he can’t go with him. Pierce calls, and Boss almost doesn’t want to pick up.

All he can think about is how fucking dead the whole Ronin gang is about to be.


End file.
